


Rain Falling, Hearts Beating

by watchingthebeeswithdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthebeeswithdean/pseuds/watchingthebeeswithdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's favourite sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Falling, Hearts Beating

Listening to rainfall has always been one of Castiel’s favourite things. Having been around for centuries, Castiel has undergone many stressful situations in his extensive life and witnessed much destruction. When the rain starts to fall, it makes him feel a little more relaxed and allows him to stop for a minute and gather his thoughts.   
Listening to the rain fall on the ocean, the splashes of tiny droplets on endless bodies of water, is soothing to Castiel. With his angelic senses, it’s almost as if he can physically feel the sound, feel the vibrations trickling down his celestial body, a soft hum of energy pulsing through him.   
Even when the rain is coming down in sheets in the rainforests, the forceful pounding of water through leaves and trees creating a deafening white noise, Castiel still revels in the sound.  
It is the noise of nature and it allows Castiel to appreciate the beauty of this universe and marvel at his Father’s creation. An endless cycle of water from land to sky and back down again. The structure and order and routine of it make Castiel feel safe.   
Castiel loves listening to the rain fall on rocky shores and in deep valleys and on deserted highways, but none of these are his favourite. Castiel’s favourite sound of rainfall is when the rain is falling hard on the roof of a cheap motel, creating a distorted melody as the water falls onto metal and pipes, that white noise echoing around the room while he is wrapped up in Dean’s strong and loving arms.   
Castiel does not sleep, but he lies there all night and listens to the sound of the rain and to the sound of Dean breathing steadily. The sound is inaudible to humans, but the angel can hear his smooth intake of breath and hear his strong heartbeat, loud and soothing to him just like the rain. Sometimes Castiel spends hours of the night with his eyes closed, counting every beat and treasuring the solid rhythm of the life next to him.   
Dean’s eyes flutter in his sleep and sometimes he looks as though he is smiling. Castiel knows that he never looked like this sleeping until he began sharing his bed with Castiel. Sometimes he secretly hopes that Dean is dreaming of him, but he would never say this out loud.  
Castiel will rest his head on his lover’s chest and Dean will tighten his arms, pulling him closer, and his heartbeat becomes louder and faster. Dean sleeps peacefully and Castiel listens to the sound of his heart and the sound of the rain and he has never been happier.


End file.
